


Partus

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, haechan pregnant, haechan w/ boypussy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *半现背，李东双性注意*ooc 与现实无关 一些可能有的小bug请不要在意（）





	Partus

李东赫跟我只差了一岁，不知道为什么，有时候像是两个世界的人，可能是因为我和他在不同的国家长大，总之有时候即使关系亲密如我们也感到互相无法理解——但是，这也是有意思的地方，如果没有了这层若有若无的隔阂，我可能甚至不会这么喜欢他了。

从某个时刻起他开始不怎么叫我哥了，半亲昵半发牢骚般的“马克”“马克”地叫着，我就象征性地拍他一下，或者干脆装作没听见，他就用那双仿佛能看穿整个宇宙的有点下三白的眼睛盯着我看，直到有人叫他，或者有人叫我，或者有人叫我们两个，

其实我喜欢他这么看着我，漆黑的瞳孔里满满的装着的只有我的脸，仿佛他在这个世界上也只有我，这么问他的话他会说什么？肯定也会挤挤眼笑着说“对呀”，但是我知道这不是真的，他还有亲人，哥哥们，弟弟们，朋友们，还有西珍妮们，

他永远不可能只属于我一人。

倒不是为此悲伤什么的，我们的恋人关系还在继续着，并没有因为什么而改变过，一切都在照常进行，忙碌的行程把我们的时间占得几乎一点不剩，尽管有点累也已经习惯了，这就是我们作为偶像的日常，没有什么好大惊小怪的，

然后没有什么波澜的日常中，出现了一点偏差。

他从梦队的电台行程回来的时候已经十一点多。我问他，你不是住dream的宿舍吗，他用那种略带俏皮的语气说是想我了，就过来了，我说那你睡哪儿，他指了指空荡荡的客厅。

结果洗漱过后就真的睡在那儿了，我给他拿了条毯子披上，虽然我知道到了半夜他一定会不自觉地把毯子踢到地上，他躺在沙发上面，也没有马上睡，而是睁着一双圆圆的眼睛看着我笑，笑什么啊……每次这么笑总没有什么好事，上一次是在待机室，然后他贴过来摸我的裤裆，我直接在化妆台前扒掉他的裤子插了进去。

很晚了，东赫不困吗？我要去睡了。我煞有介事地说。

晚安哦马克哥。他一脸乖巧地回答。

我几乎是一头栽到了床上。就这样？就这样，我本以为他会和之前一样说点什么，或者做点什么，来挑逗我这个经不起诱惑的家伙，但他没有，想必跑了一天行程也很疲劳了，我用被子蒙住脸，试图让自己忘掉刚才所想的一切，赶快入梦，梦里就又可以见到东赫了。

并没有，东赫的到来让我有些莫名的心神不宁，到了半夜我爬了起来去上洗手间，那边的灯是常亮的，为了防止我这种突然尿急的找不到去的路，我走进去以后听见外面有什么悉悉索索的声音，出来以后习惯性地朝客厅看了一眼，借着洗手间的灯光我看到东赫靠在沙发坐垫上，肩膀有规律地小幅度地上下起伏着，我再往前走了点，看到他咬着睡衣的下摆，小声喘息着套弄着自己的已经有点湿漉漉的阴茎，另一只手玩弄着自己胸前的突起。

我愣在原地，他像完全没有注意到我一样旁若无人地自慰着，口中含糊地好像在念我的韩文名字，还说着“快一点”“好舒服”之类的话，简直是降低分贝版的床上的他，我发现自己鬼使神差般的一步步挪到了他旁边，他一张红透的小脸抬起来望向我，

“哥还没睡吗？”

语气平稳，也不羞赧，说实话我们之间并没有什么需要害羞的，但这毕竟是在客厅，但是我也做出了一个有点疯狂的决定，我在他张开的双腿间蹲了下来，然后换成跪坐，然后抬起头望着他，

我说，要我帮你舔一舔吗，

我知道他不会拒绝，也许从一开始这就是他给我布置的一个精美的圈套，等着我不顾一切地跳进去，当然我是一定会跳进去的。他点了点头，我就这样含住了有点热的柱身，他舒服地闷哼起来，抱住我的脑袋，两条腿交叉在我背后，

看起来是射过一两次了，我嘴里已经全是精液的那种涩涩的味道，也不管，像舔舐快要化掉的冰棍一样上下吞吐着阴茎，仅凭嘴我也知道形状非常好看，就像他形状好看的锁骨和大腿一样。他开始剧烈地颤抖，捂着嘴呻吟了一声，微凉的体液射在了我嘴里。

他叫我吐掉，我就吐在了自己手掌心，虔诚地像捧着一汪清泉，然后我在昏暗的光线下看到了他睾丸下面的那条小缝，一张一合地像在喘气，被体液浸得发亮。

这个秘密，全公司可能也只有我们两个知道，我以前问过他，有没有对他造成过困扰，啥时候去做个手术之类的，他一脸云淡风轻地摇摇头说没什么，手术什么的，现在也没空——是啊，没空，“个人时间”是不存在于我们词典里的词汇，一想到这个我就感到一阵疲惫，然后让自己重新打起精神。

所以你也可以理解了，为什么他的声音又尖又甜，为什么他的喉结一点也不明显，为什么皮肤光滑几乎没什么体毛，为什么腿又直又细，为什么不容易练出肌肉……但是，他对我来说一直是同性的存在，哪怕我们开始交往了也这样，做爱的时候我也有意避开那里，因为我知道只是刺激他的前列腺就可以让他舒服到升天，而那条缝对于他那可能是一处不想让人注意到的地方，尽管他装得满不在乎，我也感觉得到，

今天不一样，那个地方是被他弄过了？我试探性地用指尖滑了一下，他没有反抗，甚至用自己的手把我的手抓住按在了入口，我被惊到了，愣了一小会儿，他怀里的毯子被他扔到一边，眼睛亮亮的看着我，

“哥哥想试试这里吗？会很舒服的吧”

这个邀请过于诱人也过于危险，我们都清楚李东赫的社会性别乃至表层生理性别是男性，但是谁也不知道真射在里面了会发生什么，会怀上我的孩子吗？我不敢想，但是我最后还是接受了他的邀请，没办法拒绝，我告诉自己一切小心一些，然后手指探入了那个秘密的入口。

很滑，很软，很热，是和后面完全不一样的触感，我几乎要叫出声来，仿佛在蹂躏一块慕斯蛋糕，或者是一颗熟透的果实，他看起来很舒服，闷哼着，半闭着眼，我更卖力地搅动手指，从两瓣阴唇之间抽出的时候拉出几缕半透明的粘液，是和精液不同的体液，这就是女性所谓的自带的润滑液吧，真是很神奇，他就是带着这样一个器官长大的啊，是什么样的感觉呢，我从沙发下面站了起来，趴到他体温偏高的身上，

我的下面已经硬的不行，拉下睡裤的时候几乎是马上弹了出来，他更加兴奋了，抓着我的阴茎就往那个小穴送，我说先等等，还没戴套，他不满地撇撇嘴，平时也没见你这么积极，怎么，在想着避孕吗？被他看穿了，我总是能被东赫一眼看透，然后他毫不在乎地笑了笑，他说，我怎么可能怀孕呀，怎么说我也是男的，

我和他结合了，通过那条他本来不应该有的通道，穴口有规律地缩紧着，湿滑的内壁绞得我差点当场缴械投降，他抱着我汗湿的背小声地在叫床，有那么一瞬间我真的感觉自己在和女孩子做爱，然后他拍打在我腹部的阴茎又提醒我他还是男孩子，压低声音在我身下的样子简直和猫咪幼崽一样。我去吻他饱满的嘴唇，他用小小的舌头热情地接待我，嘴里含含糊糊地说着，好爽，哥哥好大，好棒，哥哥舒服吗，我无暇回应，在东赫之前我也短暂地谈过女朋友，但是从来没觉得和女生做可以是这么爽的一件事，还是因为对方是东赫吧，一定是这样的，

我在射出来以前从那里拔了出来，乳白色的精液喷在他肚子上、大腿根部和屁股底下，他好像因为我的过分谨慎而有些不开心，伸出脚轻轻踢了我一下，我抓住脚踝，亲了一口那块突出来的骨头，抱起他带他去洗澡。他真的很累了，直接在我怀里睡着了，我一下子想到了“睡美人”这个词。我把他放在了自己床上，躺在他旁边，搂着他也昏昏沉沉地，一直睡到了天亮。

第二天我醒来的时候他已经不见了，应该是回梦队的宿舍了，我给他的毯子也整齐地叠好放在我床边，真是周到，我的脑袋还是有点涨，爬下床光着上半身就去洗手间刷牙，从镜子里我看到了肩膀上的抓痕，是昨天他高潮的时候抓的吧，想到他的样子我又觉得好可爱，一身的疲劳烟消云散。

尽管127和梦队的宿舍不在一起，我们常用的练习室却就在对方隔壁，偶尔练习结束以后东赫，还有孩子们，会过来串门，缠着我让我给他们买吃的——当然我知道是开玩笑，嘴上说着不买不买，最后还是会把东赫拉到角落里悄悄问他，是不是真的饿了，要不要给你们买点，

不用啊，他笑得快背过气去了，哈哈哈，哥别较真啊，我们都在逗你玩罢了，

他就常常趁我不注意，一屁股坐到我大腿上，拍着我的肩膀大笑，我特别喜欢听他笑，不是微笑，就是那种咧开嘴的开怀大笑，这种时候我才有一种Full Sun在我面前的实感，而且只在我这里这么笑，顺便可以满足一下我小小的占有欲，

他勾住我的脖子在我耳边狎昵地吹气，说，哥哥饿不饿，要不要让楷灿尼喂饱你？

要，我几乎快喊出来，也不管这是公司的练习室，任何人都可能突然推门进来，遇见他以后我就染上了在各种地方都可以做爱的坏毛病，甚至变得乐在其中，是因为他也喜欢吗？大概，总之我当即把他宽松的运动裤扯了下来，背对着门把他按在镜子上，

这次没有碰那个女穴，不能在这里留下痕迹，所以只能让他夹着精液出去，整个空间里只剩下肉体的拍打声和交合的淫靡的水声，我一边操干着一边把他的上衣也脱下来，两只手去揉他的胸——他很喜欢这样，每次都随之发出甜腻的喘息声，又像个妹妹一样了，性别这个词在他这里总是可以变得非常模糊，这也是他让我欲罢不能的一点，

还在外面，我只能强忍着困意抱着高潮过后的他去厕所清理，看到他泛红的填满我的精液的后穴总能让我再硬起来，然后他就跪下来给我口，直到我把他上面的嘴也填满，直到他两张嘴里的精液流了一地，直到我们整理好衣服像没事人一样走出去。

从某个时刻开始，我发现他有一点不正常，起初我还以为是太疲劳了才会那样，练习间隙蹲在练习室角落里干呕，拍画报的时候一直在打哈欠，最反常的是他开始吃酸的了，他不是最不能吃酸吗？那天看到他坐在录音棚外面啃柠檬瓣的时候我真是被吓了一大跳，

但是我也没敢问，我心里隐隐约约地有了答案，这个答案实在是太过骇人，和谁说估计都不会相信，我观察了下其他人的反应——当然是没有什么反应，可能都以为东赫只是太累了，要说累的话，哪个人不累呢，也不是什么值得大吃一惊的事情，

那天我看到东赫一边捂着嘴一边往保健室的方向走，看起来是跟以前一样去注射氨基酸，我觉得不能再这样下去了，跟在他身后走了一小段以后拦在他面前，他显然被我吓到了，一脸茫然地望着我，我把他拉到旁边的洗手间里，从口袋里掏出刚买的验孕棒递给他，

“李马克，这个玩笑可一点都不好笑。”

“我没有和你开玩笑，李东赫。”

他微微愠怒的神色在听见我的回答以后转为迷惑不解，接过验孕棒，我点了点头，把他推进最里面的隔间内。

“马克哥，”

“在吗？”

“在。”

“我好了…”

他走出来，局促地捏着衣角，手里握着验孕棒，把显示结果的地方遮住，我一只手摊开在他面前，

“让我看。”

他最后还是扭扭捏捏地给我了，一边比划一边辩解，说，你看这线是粉红色的，我根本就没有怀孕啊，我一个大老爷们儿怎么可能怀孕，

两根红线赫然在正中央。我抬起头看着他，叹了口气。

别再自欺欺人了，东赫。

后来我觉得他可能真的以为是粉红色，他一直有轻度色弱，因为不严重所以很少被注意到这一点，尽管几乎没有也不等于完全没有，也许他真的把色带看成了其他颜色——不管怎么说，他确实有了，这个结果让人很震惊，却在意料之中，谁能想到我人生中最印象深刻的一堂生理卫生课竟然是李东赫老师给我上的，而且他自己甚至没有意识到，

回去的路上他一直默不作声，紧紧地咬着下唇，像个做错事的小孩，我看着他不知道哪里来的愧疚的样子而更加良心不安，为什么他反而是紧张的那个呢？就这样一路无言地回到了宿舍，我不知道该说什么，伸出手抱了抱他微微颤抖的柔软的身体，

他开口了，声音细细的小小的，

“哥回去吧。”

我内心突然冒起一股无名火，到这个时候了还要逃避吗？在躲什么？他头也不回地就往里屋走，被我强硬地一把拉住，

路过的仁俊和帝努显然被我吓到了，拎着零食愣在原地直勾勾地看着我俩，我狠狠地瞪着东赫，他却同样一脸不爽地皱着眉盯着我。

我听见仁俊两个在小声议论着“他们又吵架了吗”，也没管他们，拉着东赫就往房间里走，他很不情愿地被我扯着袖子，现在是怎么回事，班主任对不乖的学生训话？可是再怎么说我才是不乖的那个家伙吧，够伤脑筋的，

也是人生中第一次，我有了自己的孩子，甚至还没结婚，甚至孩子的母亲是——他肯定也还处于震惊中吧，遇到这种荒唐的事情，自己的肚子里竟然出乎意料地孕育了新生命，换谁都会惊慌失措，我正想自己是不是逼得太紧了，他轻轻地拍了拍自己尚平坦的肚子。

“哥不喜欢东赫给你怀的宝宝吗？”

这个问题可真是难倒我了，该怎么说，难道他想把孩子留下来吗，我假装没听见看着窗外，他像等待一个确切的回答一样视线固定在我身上。

“你知道你不可能留下这个孩子。”

我最终还是说出来了，可能是我这辈子说过最伤人的话，之前也呛过他，但都没有这么大的杀伤力，因为我看见他本来明亮的眼神急速黯淡下来，失去光泽，然后他一屁股坐在了地上，背靠着衣柜，

我赶忙蹲下来，试图和他拉近点距离，但是发现已经晚了，他头固执地别过去不看我，现在说不出到底是谁的处境更尴尬些，我觉得不能就这么僵持着，按住他的肩膀，语气恳切地说道，

“生下来以后准备怎么办？我们都还在上升期，被人知道了怎么办？退一万步说，就算没有人反对，以东赫现在的身体状况生的下来吗？”

说难听点，就是“你还要不要命了”，当然不可能这么和他说，以他的性子可能会硬跟我对着干，我一口气把自己的心里话全部倒了出来，像干了什么重活一样靠在了他旁边，重重地叹了口气。他慢慢转过头，还是垂着眼，眼眶里亮晶晶的像是眼泪，我最终鼓起勇气问他，

“为什么这么喜欢这个孩子？”

我真是不知该怎么办了，他对这个尚在腹中的胎儿的态度是我始料未及的，我本以为他会满不在乎地说“哦，那就打掉吧”事情就不会搞成现在这么复杂——好不负责任的想法，但是留下这个孩子不也是对东赫不负责任吗，我脑子一团乱麻，看见东赫慢慢地站起来，

“因为是和马克哥的孩子啊”

我还是很佩服东赫，即使身体不舒服也完美地完成了每一次舞台和签售，完全没显示出任何异样，那天是不是还上电视节目了？脱口秀之类的，他像往常一样活跃气氛，根本和没事人一样——可能所有当了偶像的男孩女孩都会多出一个这样的超能力，不管发生什么有什么病痛也都不会在镜头前显露出来，一想到这个就有点唏嘘。

我给他买了好多安胎的东西，明明自己一直说不想要这个孩子，还是担心他身体，他耳机里漏出古典乐的声音，对着我哈哈大笑，说真是摸不透我的心思——搞得像我摸得透他的心思一样，医务室他也不去了，说氨基酸注射太多对小孩不好，那怎么维持台上的状态呢？他说他有办法的，后来我去拍画报的棚子里看他，他坐在床边啃着柠檬。再一看不是柠檬，是青橘子。

这样可以让他保持清醒，他说，吃得也比以前多了，虽然总会吐掉一点，我愣愣地盯着他的逗号头，他的瘦削了好多的脸，还有脸上脖子上的痣，那些痣也变成了美丽的花，我摸了摸他的肚子，还是一样的平坦，他笑了笑，问我是不是想见孩子了，我摇摇头，

不管再怎么当做无事发生过，几个月后这里一定会……凸起来，到时候怎么都瞒不住的，我思考了很久也不知道该怎么办，东赫知道吗？也不知道吧，要留下孩子的话，真是很难办，比我当初练习生时候遇到的所有困难还要难，

他又说，他有办法，他怎么总是有办法，而且最后总是发现他真的有办法，是管用的办法，我说你还有行程，他说没关系，他可以蒙混过关，

天气转凉了点，他不怎么来我宿舍了，我却更常去他们的宿舍了，他总是套着一件肥大的卫衣在屋里走来走去，也是为了伪装一下，我让他坐好，给他倒牛奶，热东西，我做饭一塌糊涂，只能点外卖，或者叫渽民做，渽民应该也不知道发生了什么，因为是我请求的就爽快地答应了，吃完我和东赫就坐在桌边聊天，

最近没那么忙了，挺好，我觉得一直这样就好了，就可以一直陪着东赫，we boom是他第一次活动没有我在身边吧？突然觉得他是不是会有点不习惯，虽然谁都知道他适应能力极强，总归还是不一样的吧，没有了我，梦队的孩子们可能都这么觉得——我在自作多情啥呢，都不是小孩了，

“辛苦了。”

最后我憋出这么一句，他直直地一脸兴奋地看着我，

“做吧”

原来怀孕的时候也可以做爱，我的常识又出了点问题，他就穿着卫衣下身光裸着坐在我的阴茎上，整根吃了进去，不痛吗？我揉揉他的依旧平坦的肚皮，他说不痛啊，你看看我用的哪个洞，

我才发现是他的阴道，那个我发誓再也不碰的地方把我的阴茎好好地吞进最深处，滋滋地发出淫秽的水声，我惊得要拔出来，他按住我不让，说，这里更舒服。应该是真的，从他愉悦的表情看得出来，我抱着他上下耸动自己的下身，他头低垂着软软地呻吟，像怀孕的母猫，怀孕的猫还会发情吗？不知道，但是他现在真的像只猫，太可爱了，

这次我内射了，他很满意的样子，让我抱他去浴室，结果他就在浴缸里睡着了，我把他又抱回床上，然后蹑手蹑脚地出去了，回了127的宿舍，我下面还硬着，刚才帮他清洗的时候看见他的裸体又硬了，也累的不想管了，直接躺倒床上就睡了，

梦里东赫跪在地上帮我口交，那张小小的嘴吞吃性器的样子有点笨拙又有点灵活，我射在了他脸上，白白的星星点点的，变成了被奶油覆盖的小棕熊，可爱的不可方物，我想去抱抱他，就醒过来了，

久违的梦遗了。我去洗手间洗内裤，看到镜子里的自己，又瘦了一点啊脸颊，黑眼圈也重了好多，明明最近没什么行程不是吗，我和东赫的孩子让我这么憔悴吗，被他知道了肯定会不开心的吧……

他的性欲并没有减弱，我们一有空就在卧室，客厅，厨房，甚至卫生间做爱，那个女穴渐渐地也记住了我的形状，紧紧地吸住我的阴茎，我拍拍他让他放松点，他哼哼唧唧地不肯，说这样最舒服，我拿他没有一点办法，这是你的小甜心，你的另一种形式的“女朋友”，你能怎么办呢，当然是顺着，

他喜欢我一边干他一边用手指操弄他空出来的后穴，他说没有比这更舒服的了，这具身体正是因为某种意义上的雌雄同体这个奇怪的特质而给了他难得的欢愉，我问他，你觉得自己有时候是女孩子吗，他真的仔细地想了一会儿，说，只有跟马克哥在一起的时候有过几次，就一闪而过的那种念头，哥觉得我像女孩子吗？

我摇头。怎么会呢。

他的孕吐不太严重了，食欲也变好了，我担心的事情并没有发生，肚子只略微隆起了一点，根本注意不到，但是以防万一他还是穿了宽松的打歌服，除此以外一切都照常进行，有时候我觉得我的担忧根本就是多余的，

我父母从加拿大搬回韩国了，可是我又开始忙行程，没办法去看他们，那天和妈妈视频通话，李东赫从我身后路过，套了件肥大的外套，他瞥了我这里一眼，向我妈妈鞠了个躬，“您好”

我妈妈在他离开以后一脸忧愁地看着我，问我东赫是不是身体不舒服，脸色看起来不太好，像是……

女性的直觉真的很可怕。

当然我不认为我妈妈会觉得东赫怀孕了，怎么都很不合常理，虽然世上确实有因为一些原因带着两套生殖器官出生的人们，但是这个人恰巧是李东赫任谁也不能轻易相信，晚上我又找李东赫谈了一会儿，我说你这样真的没事吗，真的不会有什么身体健康的问题吗，

他的眼睛黑漆漆地转着，并不回答我的疑问，我一下子觉得自己像vlive直播评论里问东赫腿伤的西珍妮们，腿怎么样了呀？真的不会影响巡演嘛？楷灿呐看到我了吗？……但是他当然不可能说任何不好的，他大多数情况下不会作答，实在要回答肯定也是“没关系的”“完全好啦”“请不要担心”。我又一次开始有点焦虑了。

“我陪你去打掉好吗？”

“东赫，”

“不要装作没听见好吗？”

“求你了。”

他知道我现在的心情吗？他知道的吧，但是这下子我们又被迫回到原点了，名为“放弃”的起始站。

显然他不想放弃。

我开始转移话题。

“你家里人知道你这个……嗯……是双性吗？”

“好像不知道？……我也没问过他们，反正也没对我的生活造成什么影响……“

我默不作声地望着他，我看到他本来轻飘飘的神情逐渐沉了下来，最多变成出乎我意料的苦涩。

我又开始慌了，伸出手揉揉他的满是蓬松柔软的发丝的小脑袋，他没有反抗，反而开始往我怀里钻，我让他靠在我胸口，轻轻地搂住他。

“我真的变得好奇怪……马克哥……哥会不会讨厌我………”

“东赫一点也不奇怪哦……东赫一直很可爱………”

奇怪的人应该是我吧，本来应该和东赫一起好好保护这个孩子，却总是因为这样那样的原因对这个小生命无比地抵触，其实为什么要这样呢？一开始相信他可以像没事一样瞒过去不就好了？不也好好地一直到现在了吗……

我想再说些什么，发现他在我的怀里睡着了。

即使牵着他的手走了这些年，我还是不敢说我知道他的小脑袋瓜里在想些什么。

我的爱人，也是我的弟弟，同时还是我的妹妹，我却不知道该怎么保护他，想把他捧在手心却不想让他感到不自在，想给他一些自由却总是怕他跑到遥不可及的地方，真的好难……“无所不能”的李马克终于也有一天感觉到了自己的无能。

Sic aetatis ver humanae 在人们春日的清晨

Iuventus primo mane 絮风轻扬拂晓

Reflorescit paululum 生命逐渐绽放

Mane tatem hoc excludit 白日缓缓褪尽

Vitae vesper, dum concludit 直至生命的黄昏

Vitale crepusculum 消失在暮光里

127的回归行程排得很满，我们所希望的无行程的日子最终没有持续多久。东赫最终还是拉着我去了医院，也许他从一开始就知道他没有办法留下这个孩子，只是想等一个几乎不可能出现的机会——当然，这个机会的确没有出现。

我站在床边握着他的手，他嘴唇略微苍白地笑了笑，说对不起啊哥，我早就应该来的，我说有什么好道歉的，还想说几句什么安慰他的话的时候，微凉的手从我的手心滑开，他被推进了病房。

之后他在127的宿舍休养了一段时间，对外的理由是“身体原因”，估计所有人都以为他病了或者怎么的，我忙的不可开交也无暇多想这些，偶尔回到宿舍的时候去看他，他也已经睡着了，像冬眠的幼熊，以前从来没见过他睡这么久，某种意义上来说也是好事，能好好休息比什么都重要，

一个半月后，他重新回到大众的视线，还是那个sense满分可可爱爱的fullsun小熊，还有了自己的综艺资源，他从电视台回来的时候也高高兴兴的，一切都过去了吗？都过去了吗，我不知道，但是他看上去状态比休养以前还要好了，这不就很好了。

我告诉自己不要想太多，对他对我都没有意义，下班以后也是径直回到宿舍，他现在因为回归又住回了127的宿舍，为了让他好好休息特地给他开了一间单人房。半夜，我和平时一样起来上洗手间，看到他的房门虚掩着，从门缝里透出光亮，我轻轻地推门进去，发现他窝在床上专注地打着游戏，看到我马上暂停了手里的游戏，放下手机。

“怎么还不睡”我坐到他身边，他自然地靠在我肩上。

“东赫做噩梦了。”他努着嘴，手捏着衣角。我揉揉他的脑袋，搂着他的肩，希望这样可以让他安心一点。

“梦见，”他说，“我们的孩子变成了我的样子……但是比我白很多，和哥差不多吧，站在我面前一脸很不开心的样子，问我为什么杀了他……可是我没有别的办法…………”

我又想大哭一场，但是不能在这里，在他面前哭，我只能用自己的额头去蹭他的额头，轻轻地安抚他，不是东赫的错啊，东赫没有杀任何人，不要紧的……

怎么说也是我杀了那个孩子。

他面无表情地趴在我怀里，像一只受惊的幼崽。

太难了……为什么要让他承受这些呢……

我去吻他的通红的耳垂，和我预想的不太一样，他没有哭，其实为什么要哭呢，这么多年了我还是对他抱有不准确的stereotype，是时候改变一下了，李东赫已经不是那个十四岁的小朋友了，已经是成年男性了，除了他会…怀孕，这一点。

“哥，”

“我在。”

“以后，我是说以后，不当偶像了以后，

“可以给哥生孩子吗？我们的孩子”

我没有回答，只是抱紧了他。

————————————END————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，感谢你看到这里！
> 
> 前段时间又听到了歌单里很早就有的这首《Partus》（有兴趣的朋友可以去听听），发现自己从来没注意过歌词，正好自己一直想写点传传生子向的东西，就借用了这个标题和歌词。
> 
> 结果最后并没有生下来呢（笑）。
> 
> 对于生命的思考从未停止过，但是由于阅历实在还是很浅，没有办法产生很深刻的想法，身边也有亲人有过堕胎的经历，然而没有问过，因为觉得人家应该并不想提及，扼杀子宫里的生命和意外身亡或者自然死亡是不一样的，但是哪里不一样呢？我还没有确切的答案。
> 
> 这篇文我从九月底一直卡到现在，一直在思考要不要让他们的孩子生下来，即使自己很想让孩子落地，最后也不得不选择了另一个结局。人生也总是充满了这样那样的不确定性吧，大到流产，小到把奶茶翻在桌上，最后其实总会过去，但是那些不好的记忆却留了下来，这个孩子对于他们来说是惊喜，是意外，更多的也是遗憾，即使是身为作者的我也不知道怎么弥补的遗憾。
> 
> 但是人生本来就是不完美的，学会接受不完美的过程不也是美丽的吗？
> 
> 共勉。祝一切安好。


End file.
